De paseo por la feria
by Vulpix de Vulpecula
Summary: Un dia de descanso, dos aprendices y sus maestros... una feria... a ver que pasa! Dejad review please!


  


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen... sus alumnas, si, al menos una de ellas!! Pero no me hago responsable de las locuras que hagan en los fics... mas preguntas a mi abogado...  
**

  


  
De paseo por la feria!!

  


  


  


- GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!! 

  


- Merde!!! - esa fue la gueja de Kamus ante el golazo que le habia metido Milo en el futbolin. Ambos caballeros jugaban una partida en el salon de la casa de Escorpio muy entretenidos. El dueÃ±o de la casa iba ganando. Sus alumnas observaban el partido sin muchas ganas, mientras jugaban una partida a las cartas, chismorreando. La musica resonaba en toda la casa.

  


- Jejejejejejeje, vamos tres a cero!! Menuda paliza te estoy dando!!!

  


- Feh!! Pues a Shacka le gano siempre - Milo aguanto la risa a duras penas. 

  


- Claro!! A Shacka es que le ganamos todos!! Hasta el desastre le puede ganar...

  


- Ey!!! A mi no me metais en vuestras tontas discusiones!! - Saga entro en la casa y observo sorprendido a los dos caballeros que seguian jugando.

  


- Pero bueno!! Que se supone que estais haciendo?? - Milo lo miro despectivo. 

  


- Pues disfrutar de nuestro dia libre! Que si no?? 

  


- Ahm... vale!! No se... es que pensaba que no estariais aqui!! Como hay feria en el pueblo, pues...

  


- Feria???? - exclamaron las dos aprendices al unisono. Saga les dirigio una mirada sorprendida.

  


- Claro! No lo sabiais?? Hay una feria ahi abajo!! Con atracciones y tombolas y todas esas cosas que suelen haber en una feria...

  


- Guay!!! Podemos bajar, jefe??? - pregunto Vulpix poniendo ojos de cachorrito. 

  


- No se... no creo que sea buena idea que vayais solas... 

  


- Por que?? - pregunto Kitiara ofendida. Kamus le dirigio una mirada a su alumna de " Y tu lo preguntas???"

  


- Porque seguro que os meteis en un lio!!! - explico Kamus despues de mirar friamente a las dos chicas. Kitiara hizo un mohin de fastidio.

  


- Eso tiene arreglo!! Bajais con nosotras y listos!! 

  


- Vulpix!!! - rugio Kitiara quedamente. La aprendiz de Milo le guiÃ±o un ojo divertida. 

  


- Que?? Tu no quieres darte una vueltecita por la feria con Milo??? - le susurro complice - Cuando bajemos alli cada una que se pierda con el maestro de la otra y a vivir que son dos dias!! - la aprendiz de Kamus rio divertida ante la sugerencia.

  


- Vamos Kamus!! A mi no me parece mala idea!! Asi al menos nos moveriamos un poco!! 

  


- Argh!! Esta bien!! Iremos!! Pero mas os vale comportaros!! Y eso va tambien por ti, Milo!! 

  


- Feh!! Me ofendes Kamus!! - el caballero de Escorpio hizo un gracioso mohin de disgusto, mientras las dos aprendices se reian a carcajadas. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


- Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!! Como podeis tardar tanto en cambiaros??? - bramo la voz de Kamus desde el salon de la casa de Escorpio. De la habitacion de la aprendiz de Milo se oyeron unas risitas apagadas. Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o. 

  


- Salid de una buena vez!!! - gruÃ±o Milo disgustado. La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y las dos chicas salieron. Ambos caballeros se las quedaron mirando con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra. Kitiara llevaba puesto un top negro con un dibujo de un demonio en rojo y unos pantalones muy ajustados y Vulpix una minifalda negra y una camiseta roja muy corta. 

  


- Que?? - protesto Kitiara ante la reaccion de los caballeros. Vulpix les paso la mano por delante de la cara a los dos. Pero seguian sin reaccionar.

  


- Uh?? Holas!!! Hay alguien ahi??? - pregunto la chica aguantando la risa.

  


- Uh??? Este... - farfullaron los dos chicos sin dejar de mirarlas. Las dos aprendices arquearon una ceja y sonrieron divertidas.

  


- Y si nos vamos ya?? - pregunto ansiosa Kitiara. 

  


  


---------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la feria, las chicas se adelantaron para observar mejor las atracciones. 

  


- Yo quiero subirme a la montaÃ±a rusa!!!!! - chillo emocionada Kitiara.

  


- Nah!! Prefiero los coches choques!! Estan mas divertidos!!

- protesto Vulpix. Milo y Kamus suspiraron con desesperacion.

  


- No podemos hacer algo mas tranquilito??? - pregunto Kamus con su eterna expresion seria y calmada. Milo fruncio el ceÃ±o.

  


- Pues yo tambien quiero subir a la montaÃ±a rusa!!! - Kamus miro a su amigo con desesperacion.

  


- Como no!! Bien!! Haremos una cosa!! Primero iremos a los coches choques y luego a la montaÃ±a rusa!! 

  


- Y despues??? - Milo parecia un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o planeando una travesura.

  


- Uff!! Ya veremos Milo, ya veremos!! - los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la atraccion. Kamus miraba con desconfianza los coches junto con un emocionadisimo Milo, mientras las chicas compraban los boletos. 

  


- Y bien, Kamus!! Te subiras al coche con el desastre?? - pregunto riendo Milo. Kamus arqueo una ceja.

  


- Deberias subirte tu que eres su maestro!!

  


- Ja!! Venga ya!! Si lo estas deseando!! - Kamus se puso de todos los colores. Kitiara y Vulpix llegaron en ese momento.

  


- Ey!! Ya tenemos los boletos!! Que le pasa a Kamus-baka, que esta tan... tan... rojo??? - Kamus le dirigio una miraba furibunda a su alumna, que lo ignoro por completo.

  


- Nada que te importe!!!!! - rugio el caballero de Acuario, cogiendo a Milo del brazo y tirando de el hacia los coches - Milo!! Tu te subes conmigo!!!! 

  


- Pe... pe... pero yo queria subir con Kit!!!!! No es justo!!!!!!!!

  


- Esto va a ser divertido!!Â  Yo conduzco!!!!!! - Kitiara miro horrorizada a su compaÃ±era. - Ey!! no me mires asi!! Si yo conduzco muy bien!!!

  


- Ya!! Por eso has suspendido el examen de conducir 15 veces!!! Y encima el pobre Shacka acabo con un ataque de nervios!! El!!! Decia el pobre que ya no conseguia llegar al nirvana!!!

  


- Creo que exageras!!! - las dos chicas se subieron a los coches, cogiendo Vulpix el volante, ante la cara de desesperacion de Kitiara. La aprendiz de Milo cambio su expresion alegre por una de maniatica peligrosa. Kitiara rezo algo en silencio. - Bien!!! Vamos alla!!! BANZAI!!!!!!!!!! - el coche salio disparado hacia el de los dos caballeros de oro, chocando violentamente con el. Vulpix reia sin parar, mientras que los otros tres la miraban como si fuera una sicopata.

  


- Empiezo a entender porque Shacka se ha retirado de la autoescuela...Â  

  


- o.0 Ta loca la ninia!!!!!

  


- ^^ pero sigue siendo un encanto!!!!

  


- ^^ Otra!! Otra!!!! yo quero seguir conduciendo!!!!!

  


- Te has cargado los coches, desastre!!!!!!!

  


- Uh?? Pues vaya mierda de coches, lexes!!! 

  


- Y si vamos ya a la montaÃ±a rusa... Al menos ahi no podra cargarse nada... - pidio Kitiara.

  


- Que simpatica oyes!!! Yo no me subo ahi!! Tengo vertigo!!!! - se quejo Vulpix con voz siniestra.

  


- Pero vamos, desastre!!! Si ahi no te va a pasar nada!!! Kamus cuidara de ti, verdad????? - Milo le dio un codazo a Kamus que aun seguia en shock por lo de los coches choques.

  


- Ein?????

  


- Ale!! Pues arreglado!!!!! Vamos a la montaÃ±a rusa!! ^^ - los cuatro se montaron en la montaÃ±a rusa, a pesar de las protestas y el panico de Vulpix, que se iba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Kitiara se sento junto a Milo y Vulpix con Kamus.

  


- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - chillo de improviso Vulpix, muy muy muy aterrada.

  


- Desastre!!!!! Que aun no nos hemos movido!!!!

  


- Uh??? #_# que corte!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!

  


- @_@ me ha dejado sordo!!!!! 

  


- o.0?? No sabia que tenia tanto vertigo, oyes!!! - la atraccion comenzo a moverse, subiendo la cuesta despacio, hasta que llego a lo mas alto y paro un segundo. 

  


- Ahora si puedo chillar??? - pregunto Vulpix, mirando aterrorizada lo alto que estaban.

  


- Ugh!! Ahora si!!!! Menuda caida!!!! - el vagon en donde iban los cuatro bajo a toda velocidad la cuesta. Vulpix en un ataque de panico agudo se agarro a lo primero que pillo, y eso fue la melena de Milo. 

  


- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIERO BAJARME DE AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


- DESASTRE!!!!!!!!! SUELTAME EL PELO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! - bueno... cuando por fin bajaron de la montaÃ±a rusa, Vulpix iba medio llorando, Milo comprobando que tenia todo su pelo en su cabeza, Kamus intentando recuperar el poco oido que le quedaba y Kitiara iba muerta de risa y deseando montarse de nuevo. En vista de que no consiguio convencer al resto para volver a subir a la atraccion, propuso ir al pasaje del terror. La idea no hizo mucha gracia, pero aun asi aceptaron. 

  


Quince minutos mas tarde...

  


  


- No puedo creer que hayan armado semejante escandalo!! Es vergonzoso!!! - Milo traia en sus brazos a una llorosa Kitiara. Kamus le seguia de cerca con Vulpix tambien en brazos. Las dos aprendices parecian estar en shock.

  


- Bua!!!!!! Por que tuvo que salir ese tipo asi tan de repente!!!!! Me asusto!!!!!!!!!!! - Milo miro a Kitiara con cara de pena.

  


- Kit, preciosa!! Solo era un hombre vestido de Teletubbie que se confundio de atraccion!!! No se a que viene tanto alboroto!!!

  


- Tu no sabes el trauma que tengo yo con los Tele-bichos esos por culpa de Saga!!!!! (este... para mas referencias leeros la trastada de "Limon hace de niÃ±era" y comprendereis porque Kitiara le tiene tanto terror a los Teletubbies!!)

  


- Ya, Petit!! Deja de llorar tu tambien!! La seÃ±ora esa era fea pero no para ponerse asi!!!

  


- Era una "maruja de supermercado"!!!!! No puedo ver a una sin acordarme de mi anterior trabajo y lo que me hicieron sufrir!!!!! Fue horrible!!!!!! Y para colmo llevaba rulos!!!!!! Argh!!!!! No hay nada mas aterrador que eso!!!!

  


- Si tu lo dices... - de repente, las dos aprendices saltan de los brazos de los caballeros atraidas por el ruido que hacian las casetas de las tombolas. Ambas se dirigieron a las del tiro al blanco y se pusieron a jugar.

  


- A veces parecen dos niÃ±as pequeÃ±as... - susurra Milo sonriendo y acercandose a ellas. Kamus solo hace una mueca divertida y lo sigue. Las dos chicas se vuelven hacia ellos riendo a carcajadas.

  


- Mira Milo!!! Te gane un perrito piloto!!!!!! A que es lindo????

  


- Este... Kit!! No soy algo mayorcito para perritos piloto???

  


- ;_; no me lo vas a aceptar?????

  


- o.0 ...Â  esta bien!!! Gracias!!!

  


- ^^ Kawaii!!!!!!!!

  


- #_# o... oye, Kamus!!! Te consegui este osito!! Lo... lo quieres???

  


- uh??? o.0??? #_# s.... si!! Gracias!! (Que corte!!!!!!) Mejor nos vamos ya a casa, se esta haciendo tarde!!

  


- Sip!! Vamos a casa!!! Venga niÃ±as!!!!! 

  


- A quien llamas tu niÃ±as??? - gruÃ±eron las dos chicas a la vez. Milo y Kamus rieron divertidos. Asi, discutiendo y riendo subieron hasta el Santuario...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
